encyclopediaofeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Yogscast
The Yogscast are universally recognized as one of the most intellectually tantalizing, visually sumptuous, orgastically exciting, and gut bustlingly funny random iterations of total and utter nonsense that has ever spawned into the ever expanding entertainment mind control hegemony. It also tastes delicious, and 9 out of 10 YouTube viewers give it a'double' thumbs up, the others died because of an epicness overload but still rose and gave them one thumbs up (the other thumb fell off). The Yogscast is given just the right bit of comfortably local yet somewhat exotic spice, as the members all hail from England, Around the Reading Area The talented cast is comprised by 3 giants of the YouTube video publication community. They are, in no particular order of significance: Lewis Brindley (who is primarily responsible for the characters Xephos and Zephos), Simon Lane(who is primarily responsible for the characters Honeydew and Honeybeard) and Hannah (who is known for the character Lomadia). Sips and Honeydew.jpg|HoneyDew The Orange Bearded Dwarf Xephos.png|Xephos The Space Man From Star Trek Yohi have appeared in videos and podcasts, but are not considered official members of the Yogscast. YOGS originally meant Ye Olde Goone Squad back in 2008-09 as a W.O.W guild they use to be in, lead by Mearis. After realising Mearis' methods of guild management were far from acceptable, the yognau(gh)ts decided to leave. Hearing of their devious disrupting of his guild, Mearis then banned any mention of the Yogscast or Xephos. Apart from their stellar commentary, occasionally spectacular gameplay (which tends to quickly spiral to either ends of the spectrum), and incredibly amazing singing talents (Especially seen in Simon, from the Minecraft series), the Yogscast also perform many of the production duties associated with their videos, podcasts, and internet content. The Yogscast is supported by many of their friends who participate in various roles in quite a few of their videos, sometimes behind the scenes, and sometimes as a part of the production. Needless to say, the Yogscast wouldn’t be what it is today without their help and support. The Yogs have been 'casting' now for just over three years, and since they haven't killed one another yet, there's a good chance they will continue to flood the internet with their particular brand of raving, lunatic hilarity balanced by the occasionally insightful game review, at least until one of them is forced to get a real job. They produce intermittent, irreverent, and often dazzlingly unfocused (but somehow startlingly poignant) podcasts, with no set schedule. They would like to be a bit more reliable, but so far Simon has resisted all attempts to be set on a regular schedule. The Yogs produce a veritable plethora of video content, released on YouTube via theBlue Xephos Channel, which is focused somewhat like a lazer strapped onto the back of a Minecraft chicken (simultaneously sharp yet breathtakingly chaotic) - on the ever expanding world of computer gaming. They are proud indeed to contribute to an industry that is slowly but deliberately degenerating the intellectual capacity of youth throughout the world! Some of their fans have chosen to deify the Yogscast, but its unclear yet as to whether together they comprise a triune deity, in which each are expressions of part of the whole, or are in fact singular manifestations of distinct universal archetypes. Some have gone so far as to proclaim "These people are your gods. Worship them.In the name of Lewis, Simon and the holy Jaffa."